The Cobalt Knight
by The Crobatman
Summary: A darker story based on a "What if?" Scenario.   What would you do if the person you loved more than life itself was killed because of you?  People may not think it could happen to them, and never think about it...   Sonic the Hedgehog was one of them...
1. Chapter 1

**(This story makes the most sense if ya follow the comics, but if you don't… well, enjoy! )**

**Chapter 1: Loss**

A loss of a beloved comrade and friend is always tragic... Even more so when you were in love with them...

Three gunshots were heard as Sonic the Hedgehog felt a massive metal fist plunge into his chin... Sending him reeling into the metal wall of Dr. Robotnik's new Death Egg. Never had this amount of fear take the hedgehog's body... He rushed to the hallway where his then-girlfriend Sally Acorn lie unmoving with a mechanical gun pointed at where she layed.

Sonic stared unbelievingly as he saw bloodstains cover the ground underneath her.

"Sally!"

He yelled as he picked her up, holding her head. Tears forming in his green eyes.

"Sonic..."

Sally stared at him, eyes half closed and breathing heavily. Her stomach and upper neck were dripping blood.

"No, you can't die Sally! Don't leave me like this!"

Tears streamed down Sonic's cheek as he held his love in his arms as she lay dying.

"Sonic... Please... Stop Robotnik... I... I love y-"

Before she could finish her words, she collapsed. Dead from blood loss.

It was at that point that something happened... Sonic could hear nothing around him as his mind raced through a million thoughts. Then it happened. Something in the teenage boy's mind changed. His life flashed before his eyes, the invasion, losing his parents, his breakup with Sally, being attacked by his best friend... All things he thought he had put behind him as he always had... Resurfaced with the body in his arms. Every painful memory the hedgehog had ever experienced seemed unimportant compared to what had just happened. This one thing. The death of his princess... Had pushed him over the edge.

He snapped.

The mecha Sonic robot he had been fighting finally broke through the wall and entered the hallway where Sonic stood over the body of Sally. He looked over his shoulder, his spines hardened and his fists clenched and shaking. Before the robot's computer mind could process what was happening, Sonic had torn into the steel of its head, ripping out four wires. That blinded the robot. Sonic ripped its massive head off with a grunt, and dove into its body.

Dr. Robotnik and his nephew Snively watched in horror as the hedgehog ripped apart the doctor's greatest creation from the inside out.

"I hadn't anticipated this! No! How is this possible?" The doctor yelled as he stood aghast at the hedgehog walking away from the pile of scrap that was once Mecha Sonic mk 2.

"Sir... Perhaps killing the princess wasn't a good idea..."

Snively stuttered.

Robotnik looked at Snively.

"Why isn't Operation: Clean Sweep in effect?" He yelled.

"Th-THAT'S why sir!"

Snively whimpered, pointing to the doorway leading to the hallway outside the control room.

In the doorway stood Sonic, gripping Robotnik's blue Chaos Emerald.

"Sonic! You rotten little- Ack!"

Robotnik was cut off, a gloved, bloodstained hand gripping his neck.

"It's about time I put you in your place Robotnik... Hell."

"N-now now Sonic! Can't we discuss thi-"

Sonic tightened his grip on Robotnik's neck.

"There's nothing left to say old man... You took the life of someone... Now you'll pay your debt to me. With yours."

And with a sickening crack, it was over.

The Death Egg crashed into the ground, near to Freedom HQ where Tails and the others stood waiting for Sonic and Sally to exit the Death Egg triumphantly. But just before they could reach it, it blew to pieces. In a massive explosion of orange flames and black smoke. Standing in the midst of this flame, was a blue hedgehog walking slowly through the wreckage.

"Sonic! Where's Sally?"

Tails asked, Sonic ignored and walked past him.

"Sugah-hog?"

"Soneek?"

Sonic looked to them, glaring...

One week later

The death of Sally Acorn left many scars upon the city of Mobotropolis. Sonic had not been seen or heard from in the week since he had destroyed the death egg... His once-friends decided to try and cheer him.

They would regret it.

Tails and Knuckles walked into Sonic's room, the hedgehog walked past them and out his house door without saying a word to him.

"Sonic?"

"Get back here!"

Knuckles shouted to Sonic.

The hedgehog stopped, not looking back.

Tails looked to him and asked,

"Sonic... Where are you going?"

"Away."

It was the first thing Sonic had said in a week, his voice seemed deeper and cold. It was hard to believe he was once the cheerful happy guy he was.

"For how long?"

Tails asked, tensing up, Knuckles remained silent behind him.

"I'm not coming back."

The words struck Tails and Knuckles like bricks...

"No! You can't let something like this get to you!"

Knuckles yelled at Sonic, who still hadn't looked at them.

"There's nothing for me here... Nothing."

At this point, many others were watching Sonic and his two best friends. There was silence until the street was full of onlookers.

"You can't leave us!" Tails said angrily.

"It's not fair!"

Before anyone knew what had happened, Sonic's fist had connected with Tails' nose.

Everyone gasped in awe... Knuckles helped the bleeding Tails to his feet.

"Life isn't fair kid... Get used to it."

Knuckles was going to say something... But Sonic had turned to leave and was walking toward the gate already.

"You think you're the only one who misses her? Think we don't know how it feels?"

Knuckles roared after Sonic, who retorted.

"No... You don't."

"What is that supposed to mean hedgehog?"

"It means..."

Sonic quickly knocked Knuckles to the ground with a punch to the chin.

"...Get off my case."


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Seven years later, Mobotham City.

A figure stood atop a skyscraper in a city far from Mobotropolis. Six short spines protruding from his head. He watched down into the city, cars and people moving in the darkness of the night. His name was Sonic Hedgehog, the hero of mobius... But he never wanted to revisit that title or his name... He never wished to go back to his life in the royal city.

Seven years ago, he came to Mobotham city, a teenager with nowhere to go. Then he met an older bat just within the city limits...

Seven years ago

Sonic walked down the street of the big city of Mobotham... Still stinging from the incident three months prior. He dodged through the crowd of mobians and humans, the city seemed overwhelming... The sky was dark and he could practically smell the thugs in the air.

Mobotham city was known as the city of crime, full of thugs and crime gangs making money selling drugs or giving protection from other crime bosses. Sonic had heard many stories of a hero that has been watching over this city for at least forty years... The Cobalt Knight.

Sonic knew that if he was going to start his life over from here and begin to forget about his past, this was the best place to start. The whole city was funded by the charity work of the only rich person who wasn't a mobster. Erbuc Enway, an echidna that ran the city's largest enterprise. If anyone could help the hedgehog now... It was Enway.

Sonic made his way to the massive Enway Industries building, it felt strange to be in a place where no one knew he existed or was anything more than a hedgehog mobian... Though in his current state of mind, he didn't care much.

Sonic had cut his quills short and wore a pair of pants and a black shirt. In Mobotham city, even mobians wore clothes.

He walked slowly into Enway Industries, meeting the vixen at the front desk. She was obviously the secretary of the building, she was a few years older than Sonic, but still young.

"Hello, can I help you young man?"

She asked coolly, typing on her computer.

"I'd like to see Mr. Enway... Is he in?"

Sonic asked quietly, he hadn't spoken in the months since he left Mobotropolis, the change in his voice tone startled him subconciously.

"I'm sorry... What did you say your name was?"

Said the secretary, looking up at Sonic, who knew that if he wanted to start his life anew here... He had to leave his name behind.

"My name is... Drake... Drake Greyson." Lied Sonic... Though he did like the name he had picked for himself.

(*Note: Eventually, Sonic will use this name a lot.)

The secretary had a look into her computer, then looked back at Sonic.

"There is no 'Drake Greyson' in this city...

"I know, I got here this morning..."

"Well, if you aren't a part of this city's community then you cannot see Mr.-"

She was cut off by a fairly deep voice coming from the nearby elevator.

"Amanda... Who is this?"

Said a tall, aging, grey-furred echidna in a suit. He was thin, built similarly to Sonic, though not nearly as young. His face seemed to have a cold edge to it, stone-like almost. His eyes were angled sharply with dark green irises, just like Sonic's, and short fur as well. The quills that would hang from a normal echidna's head were cut short, and they were white at the tips.

Sonic could tell right away that this was Erbuc Enway.

"Mr. Enway, this is Drake Greyson, he's new in the city and wishes to see you..."

Enway looked the hedgehog over, his eyes narrowing.

"Come with me Mr. Greyson."

He said coldly as he exited the building, Sonic did as he was told.

"You may have everyone fooled... But I know who you are."

Said Enway almost immediately as they left the building. This took Sonic by surprise, his heart pounded in his chest...

"You're not alone Hedgehog... I know what it's like to try and rebuild a life." Enway said as the two made their way around the back of the building.

"You know?"

Sonic asked coldly, following the old echidna.

"Yes... You aren't the only person in this world who has lost something important to them."

The two made it to the back of the tall building, where Erbuc opened a hidden door that led to an elevator.

"Was it YOUR fault?"

Sonic said, looking down as they both walked into the elevator.

"No, it wasn't... But I thought it was for a very long time..."

"Look sir... I appreciate that you're trying to help me... But all I want is to be left alone..."

"And?"

They made it to the top of the building, and entered a large office room.

"This is my office... Now... What is it you want from this city Drake?"

Enway sat down in his desk, looking coldly in Sonic's direction.

"All I want... Is to forget my past."

"Why?"

"Because... I don't want to talk about it."

"A new name and place of residence won't change who you are and what happened in your past..."

Sonic heard him say this and tensed up, the bat acted as if Sonic was some little kid that ran away from home.

"You can't always run boy... You're not dumb enough for that."

Now Sonic felt angry, he didn't wish to remember what happened then... And this senior bat was just telling him things he didn't want to hear.

"And if you can't face that truth then maybe you're just dense."

Sonic swung his fist at Enway, with a punch that could have shattered the bat's jaw... Had it not been stopped. The bat had caught Sonic's fist, and now twisted it and threw Sonic to the ground. Enway stood over Sonic as the hedgehog held his arm stunned.

"Go... I've made arrangements for you to live in an apartment in a building nearby..."

Sonic left angrily, with a piece of paper in hand that the secretary gave hime before he left. It read: Apartment J-23, Building 9-1.


End file.
